b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Tennyson/Original Timeline
History Hueco Mundo Joining Aizen Ben was suddenly knocked unconscious by Professor Paradox and taken to Galvan Prime, where Azmuth put a lock on the Ultimatrix before they sent him to Hueco Mundo. Upon entering Hueco Mundo, a confused Ben was confronted by Runuganga, whom he easily defeated using Water Hazard. He then entered Las Noches, where he encountered Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, whom he narrowly defeated. As he prepared to leave, Ben was suddenly attacked from behind and rendered unconscious by an unseen figure. Ben was brought to Sosuke Aizen's throne room, where the latter calmly sent Yammy Llargo to attack Ben. Ben quickly transformed into Humongasaur, surprising everybody in the room, and fought back, then subsequently used Ultimate Humongasaur to overpower Yammy. Impressed by what he saw, Aizen halted the fight and convinced Ben to join him by lying about the Soul Society and his own goals. Ben was then introduced to the Espada. Following these introductions, Aizen asks Ben to reveal all of his forms. While initially reluctant, Ben is about to comply, but Szayel Aporro Granz interrupts and suggests that Ben should show his other forms in battle instead. Aizen agrees, and Ben is forced to fight Cirucci Sanderwicci and Gantenbainne Mosqueda; he defeats the former by freezing her with Big Chill, and defeats the latter by using Echo Echo's powers to overload Gantenbainne's eardrums. Following this, Ben is given the choice of which Espada he would like to serve under, but Ben is unsure, so Aizen allows him to leave the room and think it over. After being escorted to his new chamber by Kaname Tosen, Ben wonders if "they have chili fries" in Hueco Mundo. Harribel's Fraccion Soon after his induction into Aizen's forces, Ben was summoned to battle Baraggan Luisenbarn's due to the latter's contempt for him. He first battled Charlotte Cuuhlhourne, and was disgusted by the latter's style of dress and attitude. He defeated the flamboyant Arrancar with Goop. He was then challenged by Avirama Redder, whom he used Rath against (they had similar attitudes, much to Redder's delight), then Terraspin to score a victory. Meeting Nel Tu When Ben decided to go exploring outside Las Noches as Jetray, he spotted a little girl being chased by three strange creatures. Assuming they wanted to harm the girl, Ben proceeded to attack them. However, the girl known as "Nel Tu" explained that is was just a game of "Eternal tag" with her brothers. First Battle with Nnoitra First Battle with Luppi Second Battle with Nnoitra Second Battle with Luppi Karakura Battle Invasion of Las Noches Third Battle with Nnoitra Battle with Szayel Three-Way Battle Battle with Ulquiorra Battle with Hollow Ichigo Battle with Yammy Fake Karakura Town Battle with Baraggan's Fraccion Battle with Tosen First Battle with Aizen Battle with Wonderweiss Second Battle with Aizen Battle with Grimmjow Post-Winter War Return to Bellwood Beach Party School Days Time Travel Incident Trip to the Past Meeting Vasto Lorde Harribel Battle with Baraggan Creation of the Oasis Battle with Hammerhead Return to the Present Dates Date with Harribel Date with Nelliel Date with Sung-Sun Date with Mila Rose Category:Character Subpages Category:Original Timeline Category:Heroes